


Hot damn, and you too

by Winterchildboobear



Series: Spideypool Short Stories [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 'peters' are mentioned, Alternate Universe - College/University, And perverts, Dorks in Love, Drinking, Drunk Peter, M/M, Peter is, Peter is oblivious, Sweet Wade, Wade has a crush on Peter, a cute drunk, college Peter, he's lightweight, peter is on college, the boxes are teases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterchildboobear/pseuds/Winterchildboobear
Summary: "How do you know my name?" Wade asked, keeping his voice light as he cocked the gun. The boys body tensed at the click of the metal, sitting up he stared at Wade sombrely, his gaze slightly unfocused."Wade, don't do that. put it away," he looked tired. His hair sticking up and eyes still red from crying earlier."Better start talking baby boy," Wade said lightly, his voice sharp"It's me, Peter," the boy said frowning at Wade in confusion."I don't know a peter."





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I will clean this up over time and so forth, enjoy! 
> 
> Kudos are appreciated 
> 
> Yellow boxes speech is underline and italic. 
> 
> White is bold 
> 
> Wades thoughts are italics

Wade drummed his fingers against his knee as he watched the sea of people moving around in the bar. it was mostly college kids, getting drunk on the weekends and partying here, for God knows why.

_ Don't they have dorms for this? _

**It's funnier to watch them party here. look that one just puked on his date!**

Wade grimaced at the poor boy who just puked his; looks like his entire life's worth of food, on his date, who is angrily yelling at him now. Wade Tugged his hood up higher, hiding his face in the dim light of the bar mixed with the darkness cast over his face from his hood. After a long night of ' _unaliving_ ' people, he just wanted a drink.

Propping his elbows up on the bar Wade buried his face in his hands, staring at his whiskey forlornly between his fingers. He missed being able to get drunk, the nice fuzzy feeling it gave you. Instead he has this burning of his skin and no drunkenness to help dull it, because his healing factor was too...

_ Badass. _

**Awesome.**

Wade shook his head with a loud snort,  
"Thanks guys," he murmured into his palms.

"Hot damn," a familiar voice said from behind Wade.

Twisting around in his bar seat, Wade turned hopeful eyes at the young mans form, slouched across the bar.

_Ugh, it's not him._

_Aw, someone misses spideyyyyy._

**Yeah Who wouldn't miss him and mmm that ass.**

Wade frowned. Spidey hadn't been in action for a few weeks. Half the city thought he was dead at this point, Wade missed the little goodie-two-shoes, and his annoying _'no killing'_ rule.

He watched silently as the boy pushed himself into a sitting position, tilted his head up he grinned at Wade impishly as the bartender handed him a small shot glass.

"Hot damn," he said holding up the shot glass. His cheeks were flushed, _drunk_. And his messy brown hair was falling into his face or sticking out at odd angles. Wade glanced at the shot glass.

_Shit, of course. The shot._

_Duh, you idiot._

**Aw, someone's lonely.**

Wade nodded slowly at the boy as he threw back his shot and waved at the bartender for another. Giggling he held up his empty shot glass and smiled at Wade,  
"Hot damn, but you too," winking he laughed again and pushed his black rimmed glasses up on his nose, his large brown eyes sparkling with humour.

_God he's adorable. he's a nerd, I can feel it's ._

_ Can he actually see out of those glasses? _

**His glasses so thick, when he looks at a map he sees people.**

Wade rolled his eyes as White and Yellow cackled at White's horrible joke.

He felt his lips quirk into a small smile as the bartender grabbed the empty shot glass from the boys hand. The boy looked heart brokenly at his empty hand, before the bartender set a full shot glass before him. smiling again the boy tried to pick his glass up, his hand wobbling dangerously.

Wade snorted and shook his head.

"I think, I'm sup'r drunk," the boy announced, his speech slurring as he wobbled dangerously on his stool.

"Yeah, I think you're drunk too," Wade commented, noticing how he looked like he was going to topple over.

Gasping loudly, the boy turned injured eyes on Wade, "I' not drunk!"

Wade frowned in confusion,  
"Yes, you are, You just said you're su-"

Making an injured sound, the boy stood up. Squinting at Wade, he stumbled away without another word. Wade watched him as he grabbed a pile of his stuff presumably, and walked out the door, the large wooden door swinging shut behind him.

_ He's probably going to get hit by a car. _

_He will be fine, I'm going home._  
Wade thought.

Muttering to himself he drained his glass and slapped a ten onto  
The counter as a tip. Pulling his coat tighter around himself, he walked outside, the nights cold air was refreshing from the stifling warm air of the bar that he had been in for the past three hours.

Wade walked for a few blocks in silence, making his way towards his apartment as White and Yellow fought about who would win between a T-Rex and a Pokemon. Suddenly he stopped walking and stood still at the entrance of a dark ally,  _I heard something._

_ Heard what? _

Wade was silent as he listened, a few moments later the sound of someone puking sounded again, grimacing Wade squared his shoulders and shuffled his feet, unsure of what to do,  
"Um, are you okay?" Wade asked the ally.

"Yes," a person whimpered back.

_ It's a boy. _

_I know Yellow, I can hear._  
"Do you need help?" Wade asked.

Slowly the boy shuffled his way out of the ally with his head hung low. wrapping his arms around his waist, he shivered violently. _where the hell is his jacket?_

"Where's your jacket?" Wade asked, rolling his eyes at the nerdy T-shirt saying ' _come to the nerd side, we have Pi_.' the boy mumbled something too low to be heard.

"You're going to have to speak up, I can't hear you butter cup," Wade teased. The boy sighed and tilted his head up to look at Wade.

Wade did a double take at the familiar sloppy brown hair and glasses.

"I think, i've been mugged" he said, his words running together. Wade felt anger bubble up in his chest at the thought of the boy being mugged while drunk. He had a familiar air around him.

The boy sniffed miserably and took his glasses off to wipe his eyes.

"Where do you live?" Wade asked, he could at least help the kid get home safely from this point. Turning to look at the boy, Wade frowned as the he swayed, his brown eyes rolling into his skull as he toppled forward. Lurching forward Wade caught him before he hit the ground.

_Just my luck, why the f-_

_ What are we going to do!?! _

**Dump his body, no one will know it was us.**

_ He isn't dead, he isn't dead right? _

_No, he isn't dead._

Shifting the boys weight Wade sighed,  
"I'm gonna regret this," picking the younger boy up, he carried him bridal style for the remaining three blocks to his apartment. Taking the elevator Wade waited impatiently for the doors to open.

The boy snuffled in his sleep and buried his face against Wades neck. _Neck!?_ Wade panicked as he realised his hood must have fallen off earlier, _had he seen?_

Freeing one of his arms, Wade reached up to pull his hood on. But it was stopped as the boy shoved his arm back down, pulling his head up with some effort he squinted at Wade, his Doe brown eyes looking into Wade's own brown panic struck eyes. After a few moment of awkward silence the boy looked across Wades face, taking in the scars without the slightest disgust,  
"Ya look fine," he mumbled before crumpling back against Wades chest again.

Wade frowned and darted out of the elevator as soon as the doors slip open. making his way into his apartment he kicked the door shut and began walking to his bedroom. Despite what most believe, Wades house was clean and organised. Sure weapons were hidden everywhere, but who doesn't have that.

_ Everybody. _

**Yep.**

Wade laid the sleeping boy on the bed gently. _This is so creepy._ Walking out he closed the door behind him.

"What the hell, what the hell!?" Wade hissed to himself, suddenly he heard the tell tail sound of gagging from behind his closed bedroom door. Grabbing the small trash can from the bathroom Wade ran into his bedroom and placed the can beside the bed, turning the boy on his side to give him. Better access. Wade wrinkled his nose as the boy wretched.

"Th'nks" the boy muttered into the trash can, practically hugging it over the side of the bed. Wade nodded and went to fetch Tylenol and water. Leaving the boy to settle.

Filling a glass from the tap, Wade ditched his sweat shirt. he's already seen my face, not like I can hide it.

Sitting on the opposite end of the bed Wade handed the boy the glass and waited as he drank.

" 'm sorry." the boy muttered as he handed Wade the glass, "I smell like puke and," he sniffed his shirt before frowning, "Disgusting," he muttered.

Wade stifled a laugh and nodded,  
"Would you like some other cloths?" The boy nodded silently and smiled fondly when he looked at Wades face. _Weirdo._

_ He's so precious. _

**Yeah, Innocent. gross.**

_ You're gross!! _

**Well you're stupid.**

_ You're stupider! _

Wade grit his teeth and growled as they began fighting, yet again. grabbing a pair of Spider-Man pajama bottoms and a unicorn shirt from his closet, Wade tossed them on the boys stomach. Startling him awake.

"Where am I?" He asked as he sat up.  picking the pants up he squinted at them, laughing he nodded and dropped backwards onto the bed.  _This kids a weirdo._

_ Such a cute weirdo. _

Finding the light switch, Wade flicked it on. Moaning the boy hid his face in Wades pillow, trying to escape the light.

"You're like a cockroach," Wade commented, earning a frown from the other boy.  
"M cuter," he mumbled back to Wade through the pillow.

  
"Sure," Wade shot back, not willing to admit that it's true.

  
"I'm cuter than a roach Wade," the boy huffed as he burrowed under the blankets. 

_He just called me Wade, I didn't give a name._

_ I knew he was too good to be true. _

**KILL IT! KILL IT NOW.**

Ignoring the boxes, Wade grabbed one of his pistols from his underwear drawer silently _. Don't judge me, it's safe._

"How do you know my name?" Wade asked, keeping his voice light as he cocked the gun. The boys body tensed at the _click_ of the metal, sitting up he stared at Wade sombrely, his gaze slightly unfocused.

"Wade, don't do that. put it away," he looked tired. His hair sticking up and eyes still red from crying earlier.

"Better start talking baby boy," Wade said lightly, his voice sharp

"It's me, Peter," the boy said frowning at Wade in confusion.

"I don't know a peter."

_Do I know a peter?_

_ Nope, no peter. _

**Well I know quiet a few 'peters'.**

_ Gross, shut up. _

"The boxes seem to be chatty today," Peter said, noticing Wade tilting his head, like he always does when the boxes talk.

"How do you know about them!?" Wade asked, his eyes wide. aiming the gun at Peter's face, Wade prepared to shoot him.

"Wade it's me, Spidey!" Peter screeched as he jumped off of the bed and stuck to the wall. Wade opened his mouth, but nothing came out as he stared at Peter.

Peter stared back at him. his chest rising and falling in quick succession, as he watched the gun, his brown eyes wide and scared.

Scratching his head with the gun, Wade plopped himself onto the bed,  
"I thought you were dead."

Peter rolled his eyes, _so that's what he looks like when he rolls his eyes._

_ It's cuteeeee. _

**It's disgustingly cute.**

Suddenly Wades face broke into a wide smile,  
"So, your name is Peter?"  
Peter frowned and nodded,  
"I thought you knew that already."

Wade looked at him cluelessly. Flushing Peter shrugged and slid down the wall. once his feet were on the ground, he crossed his arms and ducked his head again.  
"You're a mercenary, I figured you'd found out by now, we've been friends for like three years now," Peter said sheepishly. Wade laughed and shook his head,  
"I wouldn't do that to you," Wade said, his voice serious.

Peter smiled and scratched the back of his neck, taking a step towards he bed he watched Wade closely. Wade knew that posture, he was waiting for Wade to make the wrong move so he could run.

Patting the bed beside him Wade motioned for him to sit. Peter slowly crept up to the bed and sat down, crossing his legs he faced Wade and smiled. Wade turned his head away from his view subconsciously,  
"What are you looking at?" He grumbled. Peter smiled and shrugged,  
"I missed ya," Wade smiled and shook his head,  
"You're drunk."

Peter snorted and shook his head dramatically,  
"Only a smidge,"

"Smudge," Wade corrected.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Peter shrugged and laid down, burying himself in the blankets he yawned loudly, and closed his eyes.

Wade stood and grabbed a pillow from the bed, opening the door he flicked the light off and prepared to go sleep on the old couch.

"You can sleep in the bed, I don't mind," Peter mumbled. Wade snorted,  
"You're drunker than I thought."

Peter didn't respond, lifting a corner of the blanket he waited for Wade to crawl in. shrugging Wade muttered "Fuck it" and crawled in beside Peters warm body.

Wade was about to drift off when Peter rolled over and wrapped his limbs around Wade, burying his face in the crook of Wades shoulder, he huffed in content.

Timidly Wade wrapped and arm around Peters waist, _god I hope he's this friendly tomorrow._ Smiling to himself, Wade buried his nose in Peters hair and sighed. He took in he porcelain skin, and light bone structure.

_ He's pretty _

"You look twelve baby boy." 

Peter huffed and pushed at his side weakly,

"I'm twenty two," he whined, his voice laced with sleep. 

**Awww yeah, he's legal!**

"Whatever you say baby boy," wade said, smiling softly as Peters breathing evened out as he fell asleep. Closing his eyes wade fell asleep too, a small smile on his lips 


End file.
